Adventures on Rails: Season 15
'Season 15 '''of Adventures on Rails aired from 27 November 2013 to 1 January 2014 on BBC. Foreword Dear Readers, The 1980s had a lot of adventures and Christmas spirit. I was talking to Donald the other day, about the time he had a tarpaulin stuck in his tender. I told him he better behave because he's included in a lot of these stories. These include the time Toby took . . . You better read the stories for yourself. Sincerely, The Author Episodes #Percy and the Brake Van - After hearing trains on the Other Railway don't require brake vans, Percy decides he doesn't either. #The Twins' Passing Problem - The Scottish Twins intelligently manage to cross a difficult set of points. #The Strawberry Special - Toby tells Thomas and Percy a story about when he worked in East Anglia. #Donald and the Lost Tarpaulin - Donald uses a tarpaulin to cover his tender and cab, but one day his injector fails, and the tarpaulin has gone missing. #Donald and the Breakaways - Donald's train breaks away and chases him down the hill. #Points of No Return - Some trap points trap James on Edward's Branch Line. #Quick Thinking - BoCo avoids a nasty head-on collision with Donald. #Thomas's Christmas Party - Thomas organises a party for Mrs. Kyndley, after saving him from a nasty accident, but a snow storm traps her into her house and it is up to him and Toby to rescue her. #Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - Thomas is sent to collect a Christmas tree, but a snow storm maroons him and nearly ruins the party. #The Fireworks Display - James is given the special job of collect fireworks for the New Year's celebration. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Nix *Delete *Dodger *David *Jessie *Bill and Ben *Diesel 10 *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Paxton *Norman *BoCo *Daisy *Mavis *Harold *Terence *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Toad *The Truck *Mrs. Kyndley *Mr. Kyndley *Sir Topham Hatt *Oliver (''non-speaking role) Confirmed Information At the moment, not much is known about this season, other than the fact two episodes will be from the 2013 version of Thomas' Christmas Tales. Depending on the fourteenth season, this season might mark the come back of Nix and The Truck, who have not spoken or been seen since the thirteenth season and the twelfth season respectively. On September 24th, 2013, two episodes were revealed, both from the 1989 annual and it was revealed a couple more annual stories could be in the works. Three days later, it was revealed two more annual stories were in the works. A day later, three more episodes were confirmed; one more annual story and the two episodes expected to appear in the 2013 version of Thomas' Christmas Tales. Two more annual stories were revealed September 29th, and the last episode will be related to New Year's. The final episode's working title was revealed to be The Fireworks Display. The season is to display a format similar to the tenth season but more organized. On November 5th, the dates were revealed. They can be found here. Trivia *The pilot episode was meant to air November the 28th, but it was held back to the 27th. *This season marked The Truck's return after three seasons of absence. *This is the first season to have episodes adapted from the annuals. *This season has a similar format to that of the tenth season, but much well formatted. *To add to the similarity of the tenth season, two episodes are also from Thomas's Christmas Tales, in this case its the eighth and ninth episodes and they also aired on Christmas Day. *Although the season takes place in the 1980s, Thomas's Christmas Party takes place in 1953, a year after Toby the Tram Engine to stay with the time frame of that specific saga. *Stephen Topham Hatt takes place of Fat Controller from this season on, except in Thomas's Christmas Party, since the year is 1953, Charles Topham Hatt is still Fat Controller. Related links *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Seasons